Daggerlight
Origin Daggerlight. A hybrid of Night, Mud, and Skywing. Son of Ashbreather (Night/Sky) And Keer (Pure Mudwing) Daggerlight is a strange dragon, one that's known both for his heroism...but mostly for his not so heroic acts, Though he isn’t extremely popular either way, just a bit, aside from a certain kingdom. Before his first hatching day, his own father, Ashbreather, nearly killed Daggerlight, being thrown right off a cliff. Unknown to his father, Daggerlight survived with minimal injury...though the cliff wasn’t exactly high, and there wasn’t anything to get impaled on. Soon after, he was found by a Skywing, who raised him for around a year before bringing the dragonet right to the sky kingdom, and put right into Queen Scarlet’s clutches. Luckily, he was forced only to work for the Queen; cleaning the arena and bringing food to the other prisoners. The Queen took a liking to Dagger, since he did quite a good job for a young dragonet. For the next three years, Daggerlight worked for Scarlet, getting some...special privileges as well. The whole time though, the only thing he was aloud to eat was...let me just say he learned to deal with gore in more ways than one. (If you don’t understand, he was forced to eat the flesh and stuff of the dead dragons from the arena. A little bit a day.) Daggerlight was practically brainwashed into being obedient to Scarlet, and thought highly of her despite the disturbing things that had happened. Eventually he looked forward to watching the arena fights with Scarlet, and was fascinated to see if a dragon was going to pull a new way of death onto the other. Then, one day, the Skywings got a strange veil of blood, with a note that only said: For A certain Nightwing. Scarlet immediately knew who it was for, and had it injected into Daggerlight as soon as possible. This made the dragonet bleed all over, his scales turning red and warping his mind into a bloodlust, fury filled rage. This was the first time Daggerlight turned into his infamous Bloodwing form, a feral, insane creature that only knew three things: Murder, Madness, and Hunger. A dragon with an endless hunger for the blood and organs of dragons. Daggerlight killed two skywings when he fled the kingdom in this form, which made Scarlet both a bit angry, but mostly wanting to capture this ‘deadly weapon’. Believe it or not, she DID catch him immediately after he fled, and found that it’s blood had a slightly acidic property. Scarlet was able to contain Daggerlight, and used him in the arena. Daggerlight was forced into his bloodwing form from being in so much danger, and he could never remember anything he did in said form...it was all a blank for him, and every time he found himself next to a dead dragon afterwards, he was more confused than anything. Eventually he realized what the outside had in store, and when Scarlet had left the kingdom with a group of skywing soldiers, investigation a smoke pillar coming from Jade mountain, Daggerlight escaped the kingdom as silently as he could. Scarlet was furious when she found out her weapon had escaped and from there on out, Dagger was on the run from Scarlet, though it took him quite a while to realize Scarlet wanted him to use him as a weapon. He met the Dragonets of destiny a few times, and after the war of sandwing succession, he even attended the academy. One more thing I want to mention real quick. Daggerlight has multiple personalities. over his life he has had a total of 5 personalities (of which I will make their own sub pages about and summarize here, and not, not including the Bloodwing) These personalities are: Daggy, the cute, friendly and extremely oblivious Hatchling personality. Daggerlight, the neutral, normal Daggerlight. Zephyr, the death loving always depressed sociopath who sees only the worst things in life. Oh ya and hes like 70% evil and prone to rage attacks. (Also, Dagger named his future son after this personality.) and Cynder, a feminine personality that is...well, flirty and oblivious to most situations. Daggy Daggy, as stated in the heading, is an alternate personality of Daggerlight. Daggy is a cheerfull, hatchling-like personality that likes to play with everyone, and is absolutely oblivious of pretty much everything. He’s hard to insult or even bother, but is easily scared by loud noises, leaving the poor guy running away or behind other dragons. This is the personality Dagger takes when in a great mood for a while, or when around someone he’s in love with...or just loves in the “yay, best friend!” way. Fun fact: Daggy was originally the name Dagger gave his tiny robotic dragon pet in a rp I did, and I thought the name was too adorable to only use for something in a (sadly) ded amino rp, so I used it again for this personality, and My nickname on Discord HAHAHAHA.Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Males